In the modern office environment, it is often necessary to mount electrical or electronic components or assemblies on vertical surfaces, such as walls. For ease of installation, it is desirable to use a mounting mechanism that depends only on gravity to hold the component or assembly in place. In the past, a keyhole/mounting peg arrangement was used. This prior art arrangement requires clearance around the ultimate position of the component or assembly, in order to install the component or assembly. In many locations, horizontal clearance is limited. A problem arises in that, in many locations, there is insufficient clearance to mount a component or assembly using prior art mounting schemes.
In addition, in order to engage the keyhole/mounting peg arrangement, the corresponding mounting components must be closely "aimed", a requirement often made difficult because the component being mounted blocks the view of the peg. This may cause the installation process to be more costly and time-consuming than is desirable.